This is a multicenter, phase II, three-arm, randomized, double-blind trial that will compare the efficacy of therapy with Ziodovudine (ZDV) alone with that of 2',3'-dideoxyinosine (ddi) alone and with that of ZDV plus ddi. The study will also compare the safety and tolerance of these three arms.